Sleepless Nights
by TheCareBear
Summary: Insomnia strikes and Lucifer, the Lone Wanderer, can't sleep. Maybe Sarah Lyons can help?
1. Insomnia Strikes

**Notice: I do not own Fallout 3, It all belongs to Bethesda.**

**Even Further Notice: This is rated T for Teen, for shooting, throwing objects, language, violence, and Romantic intentions.**

**Even More of a Notice: Please Rate and Review!**

* * *

Lucifer walks out into the Bailey, sighing. _Damn insomnia_, he thinks to himself as he stumbles toward the shooting range. He pulls out his silenced 10mm pistol, taking aim for the head he exhales, squeezing the trigger. It goes wild, harmlessly hitting the concrete wall behind the Super Mutant target. Lucifer growls softly to himself taking aim again. He misses, hitting the target in the arm. Annoyed, Lucifer quickly fires off three more rounds, not bothering to take aim. All three miss, hitting the ground in front of the target. He throws his pistol at the target, hitting the chest with a satisfying _thump_.

Sarah Lyons leans on the steel of the shooting range across from Lucifer, watching him growing more annoyed with his shooting. When he throws his pistol, she chuckles softly, "You know, Wanderer, if you throw your weapons you'll break them."

Lucifer turns his head slightly to the right, smirking. "What are you doing up so early, Sentinel? It's three in the morning." He says, looking at his pip-boy.

She matches his smirk, "I could ask you the same thing, Wanderer."

Lucifer turns to face her, his eyes unable to focus on her, "it's called insomnia, Sentinel." He lazily winks at her, smirking. He leans against his steel beam, losing his smirk, looking down at the ground. "Lack of sleep brought on by acute stress."

Sarah tilts her head slightly to the right, "And what has you stressed?"

He opens his mouth, then closes it, humorously chuckling, "Living out in the wastes isn't exactly a pleasant experience." He looks back up at Sarah, offering a tired smile.

Sarah purses her lips, knowing that Lucifer side-stepped the real reason for his stress. Deciding to drop it, she stands up straighter, jerking head slightly to the right. "Follow me, Wanderer." Lucifer nods tiredly, and stands up straighter. Sarah leads him up the stairs to the second level of the Bailey. She then takes him up a ladder to the top of the Citadel. Sitting down, she pats the ground next to her. "Come on." Lucifer sits down a bit away from her. At first, Sarah's disappointed that he did not sit closer, but is then pleasantly surprised, when he lies down with his head in her lap. "Comfortable?" She asks, running her fingers through his auburn hair, a chuckle in her voice.

Lucifer smiles sleepily up at Sarah, "If you keep stroking my hair, I will be."

Sarah smiles softly, tracing designs in his hair. "Good." She whispers softly to him. She rests her right hand on his chest, looking fondly at him.

Lucifer closes his eyes, a smile on his face, his breathing slowing down. "Thank you," he murmurs softly. He moves his left hand to cover her hand that is resting on his chest.

Sarah smiles, interlocking her fingers with his, "Anytime, Wanderer," she whispers to him.

Lucifer chuckles, "Goodnight, Sarah" he yawns, almost nuzzling into her.

Sarah strokes his hair gently, "Goodnight, Wanderer," she murmurs softly.

"Lucifer"

"Hmm?" She asks softly, humming the word.

"Call me Lucifer, Sarah."

A slow smile spreads across her face, "Goodnight, Lucifer."

"You know, Sarah, "Lucifer begins, after a few moments of silence, "out there, I'm the 'Lone Wanderer' and, frankly, it's intimidating to live up to the title; even here in the Citadel, I'm either A) a total Wasteland Badass, or B) some opportunistic waster. But with you, I can be just Lucifer, not some title. The truth is, Sarah, is that I . . . I," He opens his eyes looking into hers.

Sarah smiles sadly, nodding her head sagely, "I know." In one quick movement, she grabs his combat knife and brings it to his neck. "I know that you are a son of a bitch!" She screams at him. "You never answered! I asked and you never answered!" Tears well up in her eyes, and she pulls her arm back, to slash him in the neck.

Reflexes kick in, and Lucifer grabs her by the arm. She struggles against him, throwing her body weight into the attack. A nasty gash is cut in Lucifers' neck, and both of them go tumbling forward. Sarah grabs hold of the edge of the Citadel, as Lucifer rolls off. As he falls, Lucifer sees that Bailey is gone and sharp rocks at the bottom of a pit await him. He opens his mouth to scream, but no sound comes out. Above him, he hears Sarah screaming his name.


	2. Just a Dream

**Note: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Bethesda**

**A/N: Hi, Sorry for the late update, been busy with College and life in general. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and enjoy this one as well :) **

* * *

Lucifer bolts up in bed, screaming, his hand reaching for his Katana. He scans his small room looking for Sarah. When finding no trace of her, he slumps back down onto the bed, his breath calming down. _Just a dream_, he thinks to himself. He drapes one arm over his forehead, sighing softly. Just as he begins to close his eyes, he hears the soft whine of Dogmeat, followed by scraping at the door. Lucifer growls and gets up out of bed, opening the door. Dogmeat looks up at him, happily, shaking his tail side to side rapidly. Lucifer sighs, nodding his head, "Alright, let's get you something to eat."

Dogmeats' ears perk up and he turns, bounding down the stairs. Lucifer yawns, running his fingers through his auburn hair, as he walks down the stairs to the first floor of his Megaton Apartment. Dropping his hands from his head, he leans down to scratch the top of Dogmeats' head. Dogmeat pants happily, his tail thumping against the metal floorboards. Lucifer smiles at him, happily.

Walking over to the refrigerator, he talks to Dogmeat, "Ok Boy, what would you like today?" He opens the refrigerator, pulling out a Mirelurk Cake and a Salisbury steak. "We have a Mire Cake and 200 year old steak, which would you like, boy?" Lucifer turns to Dogmeat and offers his left hand, the one with the Mirelurk Cake in it. With no response from Dogmeat, Lucifer offers the Salisbury steak, to which Dogmeat thumps his tail against the floor. Lucifer chuckles as he puts the Mirelurk Cake back. Opening up the Salisbury steak package, he reaches inside and pulls out the defrosted steak, throwing it in the air.

Dogmeat jumps into the air, grabbing the steak, and landing back on four paws. He lies down, the steak trapped in-between his paws, gnawing away on it. Lucifer smiles at Dogmeats' skill. Closing the refrigerator, Lucifer turns to the self along the wall next to the refrigerator. He grabs a bowl, a spoon, a box of Sugar Bombs, and a bottle of Aqua Pura and sets them down on a table, by the stairs. He pours the Sugar Bombs into the bowl, followed by the bottle of Aqua Pura.

Lucifer sits, leaning his elbow on the table, resting his head in the palm of his hand. With his spoon, he pushes the stale lumps of sugar around in the bowl. He sighs softly, looking from the bowl to the metal door of his apartment, half expecting Sarah to walk through it. Pushing the bowl away, Lucifer leans back in his chair, closing his eyes, and draping his arm over them.

_ "Why did I have to be so stupid?"_ He thought to himself, _"Why couldn't I answer her?"_ He thinks back to that faithful night, two months ago.

* * *

Lucifer smiled, wrapping his arm around Sarah's waist, as they walk along the Potomac; after treating her to a lovely dinner at Rivet City, he's walking her back to the Citadel, hoping to enjoy some after dinner fun. But as he wrapped his arm around her, he can feel her tense underneath him. Leaning close to her, he whispers, "What's wrong?"

Stopping, Sarah turns to him, "Do you love me?" She asked him softly.

Stopping along with her, Lucifer turn to her, "What? Of course I do."

Sarah shook her head, "No, I mean, do you _love_ me?" Pulling away from him, she motions her right hand back toward the Purifier. "Would you give up your father's work, just to be with me?"

Lucifer opened his mouth to respond, but found himself closing it again. _"Would he give up everything just to be with her?"_

When he failed to respond, Sarah spoke, her voice heavy with emotion, "That's the thing Lou, you don't love me. Your only love is the Wasteland." Her voice drips with poison over the word wasteland. She shook her head, quickly walking away from Lucifer.

Unable to respond, he watched her walk away. He soon found his feet carrying him back towards Rivet City, back towards the Muddy Rudder, and far away from Sarah.

* * *

Lucifer sighs, opening his eyes. _"I should have gone after her." _He thought to himself. _"I should have done so many things, but . . . If I can't answer her question now, I don't deserve her. So, do I love her?"_ He thinks to himself. Lucifer sits in silence, unable to answer her question again.

Growling, he flips the table over water and 200 year old cereal flying everywhere. Coming down from his anger, he sits, burying his head in his hands.


	3. Rumors

**I own nothing, everything belong Bethesda**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the great reviews, I really appreciate it :) Sorry for the slow updates, blame college and holidays!**

**Warning, language use and implied sexual scenarios **

* * *

_Left. Right. Dodge. Left hook. Right hook. Dodge. Left, left left. Upper cut._ Sarah dances around the punching bag, alternating her attacks. Imaging that the bag is Lucifer, she punches harder and faster. But, thinking of Lucifer brings up old memories she's tried to bury. Growling, she punches the bag hard and walks away, heading to the bench. She wipes her brow, reaching for the Aqua Pura, taking deep gulps.

Even now, two months later, she is still pissed at him. _"That son of a bitch never answered. And him not answering proved a few things to be true."_ She thought to herself, _"It proved that I was nothing to him, that I was just a fling, some piece of ass to be conquered, like he did with every woman he came across."_ Growling, she stood up and chucked the water bottle at the punching bag, hitting it hard, making in sway.

Glade leans against the door frame of the training room, "Hey," he begins looking at Sarah.

Sarah turns to him, nodding, "Hey."

Smirking, he nods to the water bottle, "What did that water do to piss you off, and how can I not do it?"

Sarah turns away from him, heading to the locker, "It's nothing."

Standing up straighter, he walks into the room standing by the punching bag in the middle of the room, "Bullshit. I know you well enough to know when you're pissed. What's wrong?" Sarah did not turn around; she opened her locker, pulling out the boxing tape, wrapping it around her hands. Glade walks closer, leaning on the locker next to her. "It this about Lou?"

Sarah stiffens up at the mention of Lucifer's name, "Don't bring it up, Glade." She tosses her boxing tape back into the locker, slamming it closed.

"Sarah, it's been two months. What the hell did he do to piss you off this much?" Glade asks.

"He never answered!" She yells at Glade, her anger boiling over, "I asked him and the scumbag never answered!"

"Never answered what, Sarah?" Glade asks, confused, standing straighter.

"I asked if he loved me, and he never answered." Sarah squares her jaw, her voice hitched and quivering with emotion, "Which must make the rumors true then."

Glade looks at her with concern, his body tensing up. "What rumors?"

Sarah chuckles herself without emotion, "Like, Reilly warming his bed at night, while we trained during the day, or how he and Dusk would go out for some 'shooting practice'," She brings up her fingers as air quotes, "Or how about when he is out in the wastes, then it's fine for him to go on a wasteland orgy and sleep with every woman from Rivet City to the Republic of Dave!" She screams at him, turning and walking away from Glade, hugging herself. "Call me old fashioned, Glade, but I thought when you are dating someone, you stick by them."

Coming up behind her, Glade places a hand on her shoulder, "Do you love him, Sarah?"

"Yes." She answers instantly and naturally, like it's breathing to her. Turning around to face him with watery eyes, she chuckles softly to herself, "Am I fool for loving him, Glade? Especially since he never answered me?" Sarah wipes her eyes, sniffling, "I don't know what to do, Glade."

Glade pats her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Even if I have to drag his sorry ass back here; you need to know where his heart is. He needs to answer you, because you can't be forever pissed, Sarah. It's going to kill you."

She smiles, "Thank you."

Glade chuckles, "Anytime, Sarah; especially since you're going to buy me lunch." He smirks.

"Oh, am I now, _Paladin_?" Sarah asks, her tears being washed away by a playful smile.

"Aye, that you are, _Sentinel_," Glade chuckles. They both laugh as the head out the door.


	4. Gob's Saloon

**I own nothing, Everything belongs to Bethesda**

**A/N:**

**O hai! Been a little busy-*cough* Playing Star Wars *cough*-You know with college and what not.**

**Yay for new chapter :)**

**Warning: Use of Language and implied sexual situations **

**Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed! You all get a cookie!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gob's Saloon

After cleaning up and getting dressed in an old Casual wear, Lucifer grabs a sack full of bottle caps and heads off towards Gob's Saloon. While he was looking for his father, Lucifer was able 'persuade' Moriarty to release Gob and Nova from their debt filled slavery. A few days later, Gob found the keys to the saloon on the bar with Moriarty gone to parts unknown. So, Gob took over, voided all of the debts owed to Moriarty, and even let Nova keep forty percent of the caps that she brought in—which made Nova thank him the best way she knows how.

As Lucifer walks into the bar, a cheer arises for the 'Messiah of the Wastes'. Smiling, Lucifer walks to the bar sitting down. "Hey Gob! First rounds are on me!" He yells over the cheering, setting a large sack full of caps on the bar. Another cheer goes up, as Gob takes the large sack and pours glasses of beer. The people of Megaton lead Lucifer to the table near the door, and he begins to tell tales of his adventures with Lucy West hanging on his arm.

Lucifer enjoys coming to the bar, where he can get nice and drunk, stumble into bed—or someone else's—and possibly get enough sleep in the night. Due to his extensive drinking, Lucifer has become quite a party boy, enabling him to get drunk without the negative effects. Also due to his drinking, he's built up a tolerance to beer and wine, so, he's moved onto the harder liquor—with his drink of choice, a nice bottle of scotch.

But, Lucifer began to realize, as he entered a drinking contest with Jericho, that he was not just drinking to be drunk, he was drinking to bury the thoughts of Sarah. Drinking to bury how her image continues to plague his mind; drinking to forget, and he went right along with it all through the day and well into the night.

People came and went all throughout the day, and by one in the morning, Lucifer was laying his head on the bar, an empty bottle of scotch in his left hand and his right arm dangling. Gob shook his head at the sight before him, wiping down the bar. "Lou, I think you've had enough, go home."

Lucifer sat up, his body swaying backward and forward. "Fuck that Gob, I'm . . . *hic* . . . fine!" He slurs his words out.

Gob leans on the bar with his forearms, "If I could offer some advice, Lou. I've seen you in here, everyday for the past two months, drinking away every bottle cap you own. You've done this before, Lou, when your father died. You're drinking to bury memories."

"So what?" Lucifer scoffs, "It's my life, and I'll drink away whatever memories, I damn well want." He slams the bottle of scotch on the bar.

"So what, Lou? You'll drink away your life, until you either pass out or die of alcohol overdose?" Gob shakes his head, "You know, Lou, a few months ago, you came bounding in here full of excitement, talking about that woman from the Brotherhood. What was here name? Sabena? Sabrina?"

"Sarah," Lucifer corrects Gob, leaning his elbow on the bar, cupping his face.

Gob nods, "That's it. You would come in here and tell stories about her, about how you trained this day, or how you hunted Muties that day. And your eyes would just light up when her name was mentioned. But it stopped, and you've been in here drinking away ever since." Lucifer runs his hand over his face, resting his forehead against it. "What happened, Lou?"

Lucifer sighs, closing his eyes, "I fucked up, Gob."

Gob chuckles softly, "We all fuck up, kid. What else is new?"

Lucifer picks his head up, "She asked if I loved her and I couldn't answer. I thought I did, but when she brought it up, I couldn't answer her."

Gob looks at Lucifer, taking the empty bottle of scotch away. "Do you love her, Lou?"

"I . . . I don't know, Goddamn it!" Lucifer shoots Gob an angry glare. Sighing, Lucifer buries his head in his hands, "And, I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see here image there, yelling at me for never answering her. Drinking is the only thing that makes me sleep; or rather make me pass out until morning."

Gob eyes Lucifer, leaning forward more. "Hey Lou, were you with any other women, when you were with Sarah? Even as friends with benefits?"

Lucifer looks up at Gob, "What has that got to do with anything?"

Gob nods his head to his right, over to where Nova was sitting in her chair under the stairs. "After Nova slept with me, I didn't think much about it; figured it was a onetime thing. As I was setting up the saloon as I liked it, more people began to come in. Even some ghoul women began to arrive, who happened to have mighty fine figures. As I was talking to them, I could see Nova glaring daggers at me."

Gob drops his voice down to a whisper, but loud enough for Nova to hear, "And I'll tell ya Lou, those daggers could have killed a Deathclaw!" Nova chuckles softly to herself and Gob winks at her. Lucifer's eyes move from Gob to Nova and back again. "Anyway, this went on for a while. But I realized something Lou that I was looking at the situation from my perspective only. Do you understand Lou? I was not thinking of how Nova felt."

Lucifer scratches his head, "What does that have to do with me?"

Gob sighs burying his face in his hands. Nova shakes her head, standing up and walking over, "You know, you get really dumb when you're drunk, Lou." Leaning against the bar, she crosses her arms, "What Gob is trying to get across is that you were with those other women and you never considered how Sarah would see it. That's why she asked you, she thought that she was losing you. And let me tell you, as a woman, I do not like to share." Gob looks up, sending Nova a grateful look.

When Lucifer still looks confused, Gob shakes his head, standing up straighter. "Go home, Lou. Sleep on what we just said, and just think about it."

Standing up, Lucifer sways slightly, nodding to Gob and Nova, "Why go home, Gob? I think I'll go see if Lucy will warm my bed." Hiccupping, Lucifer stumbles out the door, with a big grin plastered on his face.

Gob shakes his head, disgusted at Lucifer's behaviour. "Some Messiah . . ." he mutters to himself. Nova comes around the bar, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Gob relaxes, leaning into her touch. "Do you think he got it? The kid is killing himself."

Nova nods her head slightly, "I know. Just hope that what we said penetrates that thick skull of his. He's proud, and won't let his ego be bruised."

Standing in silence for a few minutes, Gob takes Nova's hand in his own, gently kissing her palm, "Come on, babe, let's get some sleep." Gob breaks from the embrace, locking the door. Nova takes his hand in hers and leads him upstairs.


	5. Hard Talks

**I own nothing, everything belongs to Bethesda**

**A/N: **

**Whew! This chapter was a long one! And it features Glade. Yay Glade!**

**Warning: Use of language, slightly implied sexual situations, and deep philosophical ramblings ( :D )**

* * *

Glade looks up at the rusted sheet metal patchwork that is Lucifer's two-story apartment in Megaton. It took Glade longer than he had thought to find the house. Although Lucifer was in the Brotherhood and a member of the Pride, no one knew exactly where he lived; at least in the Brotherhood that is. Not even Sarah knew; and yet, every waster and their mother knew exactly who Lucifer was and where he lived. Though, it took Glade a lot of persuading on his part to gain that piece of information for the Wasteland.

Lucifer is the Messiah of the Wasteland and had many friends on the journey to gain that title. But prejudices run deep, and even though Lucifer and the Brotherhood worked on many occasions, the Wasteland still saw the Brotherhood as power armoured, egotistic pricks who never cared about the Wasteland until Lucifer forced them to, as many people told Glade, both directly and indirectly, throughout the day.

Glade woke up early that morning, earlier than anyone in the Pride—well, except Gallows; that man never slept. He had promised Sarah, and he always makes good on his promises. So, he got dressed in his power armour and headed off toward Rivet City. Regardless of whatever Lucifer was doing, he always managed to be in the Citadel Bailey every morning, waiting to train with Sarah. Glade just figured that Lucifer must be in Rivet City, because it was the closest town by far.

The walk to Rivet City was uneventful; the water routes from the Purifier to the Wasteland along the Potomac made travel relatively easier. Of course the Muties were still present, but their numbers were decreasing. Before heading to Rivet City, Glade had made a detour to the Purifier. Going around to the back of the Purifier, he stood before the Purifier Memorial, which is made out of the scattered plane and car parts. Facing both the Potomac and the Citadel, the memorial was built to honour those who had sacrificed themselves for Project Purity and to honour the members of the Brotherhood who had laid down their lives to protect it.

Written at the top of the memorial, before any other name, was the name of Lucifer's father—James H. Tolliver. He never met the man personally, but heard about him from the Star Paladin. Lucifer idolized the man and demanded that his name be the first one on the memorial. The Brotherhood complied, but not without some quiet grumbling. Why should the father of some opportunistic waster go first before their own Paladin Tristan, whom had also died at the Purifier?

Even Glade had his own reservations. It wasn't as specific as to whose name should go first, it was more behind what those names represented. When Lucifer demanded that his father's name goes first, Glade wondered if Lucifer valued the Wasteland over that of the Brotherhood. If he did, then that might explain why he did not take his relationship with Sarah seriously.

After paying his respects to the lost lives at the memorial, Glade doubled back around and headed for Rivet City. When he crossed the long and narrow metal bridge, he was given a rundown of rules of the city from Harkness, the Chief of Security. "I know that you're Brotherhood—I can tell that from your armour," He had told Glade, "but start any shit on my boat, and I'll toss you over the side like every other waster."

Glade nodded his head in understanding. Leaning back slightly, he crossed his arms, "Have you seen Lucifer by any chance?"

"Lou? Haven't seen him in two months; he came across that bridge," Harkness replied pointing to the bridge Glade has just crossed over, "headed into the Muddy Rudder, and then stumbled back across that bridge, drunk as molerat."

Glade nodded his head again. "Know where he lives?"

Harkness pursed his lips, as if considering the question. "Tell you what, Brotherhood, you keep my rules in mind, you can ask the people on this boat. Call this Wasteland initiation. You gotta look for your own poster boy." Harkness smirked as Glade opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

Glade sighed in defeat, and headed quickly into the boat. There he spent the next few hours, trying to convince the people of the rust tub that he was not like the typical Brotherhood and more like that of the Wasteland. Glade had noticed how different and similar the Wasteland and the Brotherhood were. They were both wary of outsiders and at least in Rivet City, they considered themselves to be loyal to the City before the Wasteland.

But, unlike the Brotherhood, the people of the Wasteland seemed to build a shell over _their_ Messiah. Almost as if the whole Wasteland rose up to protect him. Which it almost seems true with all the stories he's heard throughout the day. How Yao Guai would assist him in battle; how his guns could kill a man in a single blast, reducing his enemies to ash; how he once charged a Deathclaw with his katana, killed it, took its hand, and used it to kill a Super mutant Master. From all the stories, Glade was convinced that the man was perfect.

As Glade was helping Gary wash the dishes in his restaurant, Gary's Galley, he began to notice something else. Everyone on that boat—and everyone in the Wasteland for that matter—owed their lives to Lucifer in some way. Over the past year, Lucifer was the trenches; fighting the Good Fight that Three-Dog praised the Brotherhood of doing. And where was the Brotherhood for most of that year? Hiding. Hiding from the Wasteland and the Muties; and when the Enclave returned, the Brotherhood just threw Lucifer at the problem, like an old Gusty model. Never a word of thanks, just a tool to be used and tossed away when finished, because the Brotherhood didn't want to waste men, the same men who were withering away in the Citadel.

Glade felt disgusted with himself and the Brotherhood when he came upon this realization. Once he had finished doing the dishes, he poured himself a stiff, hard drink, and gulped it down in one shot. Glade could see why Lucifer might choose the Wasteland over the Brotherhood; the kid is smart enough to read between the lines. But, it was still no excuse to end a relationship over a Cold War between the Wasteland and the Brotherhood. Besides, if Lucifer and Sarah were to rekindle their relationship, it could bring the two faces of the Capital Wasteland together.

Glade nearly threw the glass he held. Lucifer and Sarah were his Comrades in Arms, and here he was, thinking of the political ramifications of their relationship. Glade locked away the political thinking, making a note not to tell the Elder. Although Sarah was the Elder's daughter, he would jump all over this brewing political situation, manipulating the relationship for a better outcome for the Brotherhood.

After washing out his cup, Glade heard from Gary that Lucifer's home was in Megaton. After thanking him profusely, Glade headed for the door, heading back out into the Wasteland. He had come into Rivet City before the sun had risen and he was leaving when the sun was nearly overhead. He met up with a water caravan that was heading toward Megaton at the base of the stairs of Rivet City. The trip to Megaton was quiet and uneventful. Glade noticed how his luck was up and wondered if it was the Wasteland shining some fortune on him.

Waking up out of his memory of the day, Glade knocks on Lucifer's door. When no one answers, Glade knocks louder and harder on the flimsy sheet metal door. Thinking he had been duped, Glade turns around, growling in frustration, and coming face to face with a shirtless Lucifer. Glade's mouth drops open, "Lou?"

Lucifer raises an eyebrow at Glade, leaning on the metal railing. "Glade? What are you doing here?"

Having recomposed himself, Glade answers, "You are one tough son of a bitch to find."

Lucifer grins, "Well, thank you." Chuckling, Lucifer stands up straighter, moving to the door, and unlocking it. "What do I owe for the pleasure of your visit Glade?" Lucifer opens the door, shooing Dogmeat inside, and jerking his head to the side, to indicate for Glade to follow him in.

Glade let out a soft whistle when he entered Lucifer's house. It was almost like he was able to drag parts of the Wasteland into the house itself. The locker nearest to the door was overflowing with various weapons, some of which match the descriptions of the ones in the stories he had heard earlier.

Lucifer smirks at Glade, "I do come across a lot of weapons out there." He jerks his thumb to the table, "Take a seat Glade, and relax while you're here."

Glade nods his head, taking a seat at the table. "Did I mention that you're a tough S.O.B. to find?"

Lucifer chuckles, walking over to the fridge, grabbing two Nuka-Colas, and sets them down on the table. "You have. Now, why are you here, Glade?"

Glade grabs one of the Nuka-Colas, popping the top off, "I made a promise to Sarah."

Lucifer opens his Cola and is about to talk a drink when he lowers the glass bottle at the mention of Sarah's name. "Sarah? H-How is she?" He asks, stumbling over his words slightly.

"Good. Considering how you broke her heart." Glade answers softly, sipping his Cola.

Lucifer nods his head sadly, "I know. I never answered her."

Glade nods his head, "I know. Plus sleeping with all those women behind her back didn't help, either." Glade sets down the bottle, hard.

Lucifer squares his jaw, looking off to the side, remembering his talk with Gob last night. He drums his fingers on the wooden table, mulling over Gob's words.

Glade leans back in the chair, "How many women have you slept with, Lou?"

Lucifer chuckles humorously, "When, Glade? Before or After Sarah?"

"When you were dating Sarah, Lou; how many?"

"Sixteen," mutters Lucifer.

Glade stands up and punches Lucifer in the jaw, whipping his head to the right side, nearly making him fall out of the chair. Dogmeat was up on his haunches, ready to pounce. A single snap of the fingers from Lucifer stops Dogmeat from pouncing. Lucifer spits out a tooth and some blood before sitting back up in the chair, wiping his lips of more blood. "Goddamn it, Lou!" Glade walks away from the table, looking at the door. "So, what was Sarah then? A new conquest for the 'Messiah'?" Glade turns around to Lucifer, fire burning in his eyes.

Lucifer stands up, yelling back at Glade, "It's not like that. It's dangerous out in the Wasteland, Glade. I just—"

"Bullshit, Lou! You are the Messiah of the Wasteland! The fucking wildlife comes to your aid, so don't tell me that it's dangerous out there!" Glade fires back. "You slept with sixteen women, Lou. Did you even think about what Sarah would feel?"

Lucifer sighs, his shoulders sagging, "No." Lucifer sighs, grabbing the chair, and sitting down again, burying his head in his hands.

Glade feels his anger subsiding, "Did you love these women, Lou? Or was it just lust?"

Lucifer shakes his head, "I never loved those sixteen women. It was just lust and hero worship."

"And what about Sarah?"

Lucifer shakes his head again, "I don't know, Glade."

Glade nods his head. "Well, you better just sit down with yourself and prioritize your life, Lou. Life in this world is too damn short. So, if you love Sarah or need to apologize to her, you need to do it, because if you wait, one day she won't be here, and you will carry that burden for the rest of your life." Glade says, pointing a finger at him. "And, I'm not leaving this town until you answer if you love her, so, I'll be at the Saloon if you need me." With that, Glade turns and leaves Lucifer alone to his thoughts, heading towards Gob's Saloon.


	6. Rescue

**I own nothing, everything belongs to Bethesda**

**A/N...**

**So, yea...Not really sure what to think about this Chapter. It's sort of an implied dark, so Warning!**

**Warning use of language, guns, psychotic break downs, threatening of suicide, and crying**

* * *

After Glade left, Lucifer walked over to his fridge, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. Sitting back down at his table he pulled the top off and brought the bottle to his lips. Stopping he lowered the bottle slightly, looking down at the bronzed liquid. "No," he mumbled softly, shaking his head, "I'm not going to drink to forget. I need to think about my life, not drown it." Standing, he walked over to the sink by the fridge, where he poured the liquor down the drain. He then drained out all other bottles of booze in his house.

The first night, Lucifer couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned; his mind and body unable to catch sleep. He finally did catch some sleep just as the sun was coming up, only to be awoken by Dogmeat, scratching at the door. Groaning, Lucifer stood up, only to sit back down quickly. He held his head in his hands, moaning in pain. "Fuck…" he groaned to himself. _"Goddamn it!" _He thought to himself, _"My body must be reacting to the lack of alcohol. I shouldn't have thrown out all that booze."_

With his eyes firmly closed and one hand on his head, Lucifer fumbled over to the door, opening it. Dogmeat cocked his head at his Master, almost sensing that he is unwell. Smiling slightly, Lucifer reached down with this free hand, rubbing the top of Dogmeats' head. Heading to the stairs, Lucifer looked toward the bottom, seeing Sarah standing there, glaring up at him. Lucifer gasped, his mouth agape, and ran down the stairs—nearly falling down them—to greet Sarah.

Only she wasn't there. She vanished as Lucifer reached the bottom, nothing but cold and rusted sheet metal was there. "Great," he moaned softly, "Now I have hallucinations. I _really_ shouldn't have thrown out all the booze." Dogmeat whined softly, nuzzling against Lucifer. Smiling, Lucifer leaned his hand down, rubbing the top of Dogmeats' head again, "Don't worry boy, I'm fine. Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

Sarah Lyons stands in front of Lucifer's house, Gallows and Kodiak at her flanks, their weapons drawn. Glade had been gone for a week and had last been seen in Megaton, and after a bit of investigation, she learned that Lucifer lived in Megaton. Sarah wasn't sure if Lucifer would kill Glade, but she was taking the precaution and playing it safe—which meant she would treat Lucifer like he was every other waster.

Opening the door, she first saw Glade just by the door, standing in from of a locker that was overflowing with various weapons. Relieved that he is unharmed, she quickly scans his body, looking for any wounds. After the quick once over, she then notices his body stature, his body is tense like before a battle. Following his gaze, Sarah looks at Lucifer sitting in the middle of the room.

Sitting in a chair, Lucifer rocks his body back and forth, shaking uncontrollably. Due to her extensive military training, Sarah notices the gun in Lucifer's hand first—a Magnum, his weapon of choice. When she was training with Lucifer, she began to see how powerful he was; he truly lived up to the titles that Three-Dog gave him. But, seeing Lucifer's hands shake uncontrollably, broke Sarah's heart—the man who was in control of everything, could not control his own body.

Lucifer looks up, as if almost sensing the presence of more people. His eyes are wide, dark circles of exhaustion around them; a glaze of sleep depravedness dulling the shine of his bright grey eyes. The whole of his face is colour-less his cheeks gaunt. His hair and beard overgrown, sticking out in wild directions. Looking directly into Sarah's eyes, Lucifer bores into her with an empty glare—one that shakes Sarah to her core.

Lucifer shakes his head from side to side muttering to himself, "No…No…No…Not real…No…not real…Not real…Not real!" He grips the gun tighter, his hands shaking more furiously.

Glade opens his palms to Lucifer, "Calm down Lou, P-Put the gun down."

Lucifer shakes his head faster, thrashing it around. "Not here…Not here…No…No…No!" Closing his eyes tightly and then opening them again he growls, springing to his feet, his gun points at Sarah, shaking wildly, "Still here…Still here…Stop tormenting me! Stop…Stop…Stop…Stop!" He screams.

At her flanks, Kodiak and Gallows train their weapons on Lucifer. Turning her head to the side, she gives a small shake of the head. The two men lower their weapons slightly. Slowly raising her hands, Sarah shows Lucifer her palms, meaning him no harm. "Lou, it's me. It's Sarah."

Shaking his head, Lucifer growls, "No…Not real…Damn tricks…Damn mind!"

Sarah takes a small step forward, "No I'm real, Lou. No tricks."

Squinting, Lucifer cocks his head, "No tricks…No? Sarah here…Real?!"

Sarah nods her head, taking another step forward, "Yes Lou. I'm here. I'm real."

Lowering the gun, Lucifer sits, shaking his head back and forth, "No, Sarah…No…" Pausing, Lucifer looks from Sarah to his gun, "Don't deserve…Don't deserve…No…No…No." Raising the gun to his own temple, He screams out, digging the barrel of the gun into his skin. "Don't deserve…Don't deserve!"

Sarah gasps softly to herself, taking another step forward, and then another. Only an arm's length from Lucifer now, she slowly moves out her arm, "Don't do it Lou! You deserve, Lou. I need you, Lou."

Lowering the gun down to his side, Lucifer hangs his head, "No…I-I fucked up…I fucked up so bad…"

Reaching down, Sarah grabs the gun, tossing it behind her. She kneels, looking up at Lucifer. "I need you, Lou. I love you."

Lucifer looks up into Sarah's face. His lower lip quivers and large tears well-up into his eyes. Wrapping his arms around Sarah, he buries his head into her neck, crying—another first for Sarah, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry… I-I fucked up…I'm so sorry…"

Nodding her head, tears well up in her eyes as well. "It's ok, Lou…Shh…It's ok," she whispers to him, her own voice cracking.

After a few minutes, Lucifer's body stops shaking, his heavy breathing evening out, and his shaking stopping. Pulling Lucifer back, Sarah sees that he has fallen asleep. Standing up, she clutches Lucifer to her. "He's…Asleep." She mutters quietly, her voice cracking.

Glade nods his head, "Good. Let's get him to the clinic. Follow me."


	7. Recovery

**I do not own Fallout 3, it belongs to Bethesda.**

**A/N...**

**Sorry for no updates, but this chapter took forever to write. *shakes fist a writer's block***

**But on a good note, Lou finally says it! Woo!**

**Warning: Slapping, kissing, implications of sex, cigarettes, and Dogmeat**

* * *

Sarah lights up a cigarette, taking a long drag to the tobacco, and sighs out the smoke. Sitting up against the sheet metal wall of the clinic in Megaton, she sighs again, looking up at the night sky. _"It's been a week,"_ she thinks to herself, scratching behind Dogmeat's ears, smiling at the dog. Resting her head against the sheet metal of the clinic she turns her head to the side, as she hears the door open. Poking his head around the door, Lucifer gives Sarah a lazy smile. "Hey, you're supposed to be in bed," she says, lightly scolding him.

His smile growing into a full blown smirk, Lucifer softly closes the door behind him, "Couldn't sleep," he says, shrugging slightly. Walking over he sits down next to Dogmeat, leaning his head against the metal wall, and looking over at her.

"Liar," she snorts softly, cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She smirks slightly as Lucifer places his hand on his chest.

"You wound me, Sarah," he says, mocking pain, and giving her a small puppy dog face.

"Don't puppy dog face me, Lou. I'm immune to your charms." Sarah rolls her eyes, and takes the cigarette out, tapping off the ashes as Lucifer gives her an over-exaggerated wink.

Sitting in silence, Lucifer looks down, dropping the playful smirk and donning a more serious look and tone; looking back up at Sarah, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he mutters to her quietly. Taking a long drag of her cigarette, Sarah nods to him to continue. Taking a deep breath, Lucifer steady's himself, before continuing, "I'm sorry, Sarah. I slept with other women when we were together. I was never in love with them, I-I guess I was just scared. Hmph, the Lone Wanderer, afraid, imagine that. I think I just got caught up in my own legend. Truth is, I was scared of being normal.

"I have done so many impossible things, that being normal for once, terrified me; that the wasteland would bury me, and I wouldn't matter anymore." Looking away from Sarah, Lucifer looks up at the night sky, "I thought that if I wasn't important, then you wouldn't want me, just some . . . waster," Closing his eyes, Lucifer sighs softly.

"But, thanks to Gob, Nova, and Glade, I realized I was being selfish. I never thought how you felt; I was worried about my own problems and not thinking of yours. And when you came here a week ago, I finally saw that, it didn't matter what emotional or physical state I was in, you'd still love me. When I was at my lowest, you came to me, comforted me." Reaching out for her hand, Lucifer rested his hand on top of hers, which was buried in Dogmeat's fur. Turning his head to face her, he opens his eyes looking into hers. "Sarah, I love you. I-I know, I haven't said it, and my recent actions don't match up with my words, but I love you. A-And I promise, I won't go sleep with other women, I'll give up my drinking, I'll do anything just to be near you."

Taking her hand away, Sarah stands up, crushing her cigarette under her boot. "Stand up," she orders making a quick motion with her hand. Lucifer scrambles to stand up, standing a foot away from her. _Crack!_ Her hand connects with his cheek, whipping his head to the right. "That's for sleeping with all those women," she mutters softly as he looks at her again, rubbing her cheek gently. Closing the distance, Sarah locks her lips with Lucifer, all of her heart poured into the kiss. Pulling back, she leans her forehead against his, "And I love you too."

Reaching up, Lucifer cups her cheeks, rubbing small circles with his thumbs, while Sarah runs her fingers through his hair. Looking deeply into her eyes, he inches closer to her, "I've been such an idiot," he mutters softly.

Smirking slightly, Sarah nods her head gently, "Yes, you have. Now, shut up and kiss me."

Chuckling softly, Lucifer angles his head slightly, "Aye, Sentinel," he mutters bringing his lips to hers again.

* * *

Gob smiles, looking down at the pair kissing, with Nova leaning her head on his shoulder, "Kid finally took our advice," he mutters to her, wrapping an arm around her.

Nova smiles, looking up at Gob before turning her attention back to Lucifer and Sarah, "Took him long enough, his stupid stubborn-headedness was getting in the way of love."

Leaning his head to the side, Gob kisses the top of Nova's head, pulling her closer. After looking down at the couple for a few moments, Gob turns to Nova again, "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

Nova giggles, looking up at him, "Yes you have. Several times a day," she smiles, placing a hand on his chest.

Gob smirks, leaning his head down to kiss her lips softly, "Good, because I love you." Sneaking a hand down, Gob grabs Nova's rear, squeezing it.

Grinning up at him, she starts tracing designs into his shirt, "Looking for some fun, Johnny Boy?" Laughing softly, Gob smacks her rear lightly. Nova jumps up, wrapping her legs around Gob's waist, kissing him deeply and passionately. Grabbing onto his shirt, she looks him in the eyes, "I love you," she whispers to him.

"I love you too," Gob whispers back to her, heading back to the saloon.


	8. Epilogue: Dark Future

**I own nothing, except the OC's of Starthuat and General Victor, all else belongs to Bethesda**

**A/N...**

**It's over! *Sobs!***

**But wait, so much more to go. That's right, although 'Sleepless Nights' is done, there's more the saga to go!**

**Warning: use of language, blood, yelling, and cliffhangers**

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" A crowd of Brotherhood member's yells at Squire Maxson as he comes through the door. A large smile plastered on his face, he beams as the Brotherhood rushes forward, giving hugs and gifts alike. With life so short in the Wasteland, happiness needs to taken where ever it can.

Ruffling Squire Maxson's hair, Lucifer smirks and winks down to him, "Hey, buddy, Happy Birthday," he says, pulling out a BB-gun with a bow on it, from behind his back.

His eyes going wide, Squire Maxson holds it almost reverently, "Wow. Is this really for me?"

Lucifer smirks, nodding his head and tossing Maxson a tin of BB-gun pellets, "Yep, kid. Try not to shoot your eye out though."

Wrapping his arms around Lucifer's waist, Maxson hugs him happy, "Thank you, Lou!"

Leaning down, Lucifer pats his back gently, "No problem, kid."

* * *

Augustus Autumn looks out the window over the ruins of Chicago. A soft knock catches his attention and he turns his head to the side as the door opens. Turning around fully, he snaps into a salute and quickly breaks it off, "Good Morning, General Victor."

General Victor nods his head, "Good Morning, Mr. President. You called me, sir?"

Autumn nods his head, "Yes general. We are ready to march against the Mid-Western Brotherhood and I want you and your shock troopers to lead the charge. Instill fear in our enemies and they will fall. Crush them."

Victor grins, nodding his head, "Yes, Mr. President. I'll crush them under the Enclave's heel."

* * *

Awaking from its dreamless sleep, Starthuat opens its closed eyes. Looking below it, it sees several mutated sea animals, all who are preparing for battle. Reaching out with its mind, the water quivers with speech, "The vision has come. The land steel must fall; they and their master who dumps the contaminated filth. Go forth and kill the Master. Stop the dumping of their filth. Kill the land steel. Starthuat has spoken."

And with that, Starthuat falls back into a dreamless slumber as the ocean floor shakes as the horde of mutated sea animals begins to march.

* * *

Lucifer gasps, holding into his side, trying to stop the blood. _Damn Talon Company_, he thinks to himself. He groans softly, pushing himself off the wall, climbing over the rubble of D.C. He trips over a metal beam, falling face first into some rubble. "Ow," he groans, pulling himself into a sitting position. The sun hits his tanned face, and begins to close up the wounds on his face. He runs a gloved hand through his auburn hair, sighing softly. _Three weeks in a row, now. Three weeks encountering those Talon Company assholes. I thought I put a stop to them after clearing the fort._ He lifts his hand off of his wound, blood still coming out. _Shit, I gotta get this into the light._ He looks up, to see the sky darken and the sun begin to dip below the horizon. "Aww, shit…" Crawling over to a small wall, he sits, resting his back against the wall and Lucifer fumbles to get his cigs out of his pocket. Succeeding, he pulls out his last cig, smiling triumphantly. The smile fades when he realizes that he has no matches. "Come on!" he yells out, "Goddamn it!"

Lucifer gasps softly again, blood continuing to pour out of his wound. His face has gone white, from blood loss, just as the sun dips below the horizon. His breathing becomes shallower, as he groans in pain, falling to the side slightly. "So, this is it, huh? The end of The Lone Wanderer," he chuckles softly, gasping in pain, "dying in a…pool of his own… blood, from a lucky fucking shot." He groans again in pain, looking down at the wound.

Sarah Lyons moves with purpose towards Lucifer. As she and Pride get closer, they follow the trail of blood, right to him. She gasps, "Kodiak, on me!" and vaults over the rubble towards Lucifer.

Lucifer looks up, his vision blurry and his breath shallow. "Mm, what a lovely vision to see, before I sleep…So, so sleepy…" Lucifer smiles as he closes his eyes.


End file.
